Teach Me Senpai!
by UltimateWriter40
Summary: After a long and intense battle with Jiren, Goku tries to regain stamina by taking a rest but a certain female saiyan won't let him. Goku x Caulifla one shot


(Author Note: I tried to match Goku's dumbness like how it is in Dragonball Super xD)

The fight with Jiren had Goku exhausted and worn out, Ultra Instinct really put a toll on his body. Drained of stamina , Goku made his way to a small cave that was formed inside of some rocks. No one was around it so Goku assumed he could regain strength and rest. Unfortunately, Caulifla was watching his every move. The fight with Jiren got her more interested into Goku even more. She flew down to the entrance of the cave and saw Goku laying down, sound asleep.

"He really fell asleep in this tournament..." She said quietly as she walked over to Goku.

Examining his body up and down. Scars, bruises and blood was all over him after that intense fight. She kneel down next to his sleeping body and punched him in the stomach. He didn't budge at the slightest.

"Goku." She said in a harsh tone. "Get up."

A snore was all she got.

"Goku senpai!" She kicked him in the stomach. "Damn you."

Goku rolled over and a bubble came out his nose as he snored. Disgusted by this, Caulifla sat on his stomach, glaring at him.

"Hey big shot, I'm gonna eliminate you now."

She picked Goku up and threw him over her shoulders. Goku grabbed her and slammed her to the ground, looking at her confused.

"Now you wake up."

"Caul? What are you doing?"

"I was gonna eliminate you, we are enemies."

"Hmmm..."

"What's poking me..." She looked down and saw Goku had a raging erection. "Goku what the hell?"

"What?"

"Get your dick off me!" She blasted him with a ki blast.

Goku dodged it and jumped back, Caulifla cheeks were a dark shade of red. It didn't seem like he even noticed he had one.

"Caul, I can show you super saiyan 3 as you wanted."

"Really?" She got excited. "Show me show me!"

He smirked. "Are you ready?"

"Do it."

Goku powered up and went into Super Saiyan 3, Caulifla was shocked at the mere sight oft he transformation.

"Wow, Goku senpai..."

"Yes/" He went back to normal and sat down with a big grin. "I'm tired though!"

"You bastard! I wanted to fight you in it!"

"Caul, I'm beat after that fight with Jiren. Guy is crazy strong!"

"Screw you Goku."

"That's not nice."

"I don't see how a idiot like you can be so powerful. Teach me to ascend Goku!" She pushed him to the ground and sat on him. "Or I'll make you."

"Woah Caul, calm down now."

She held a ki blast onto Goku's manhood. "Teach me or I blow this to bits."

"Hey! Don't!" Goku pushed her off, making her blast his pants off his legs. "Dammit."

"Goku, I wasn't really gonna do it..." Her eyes widen as she saw his 8 inch erect member standing up. "Cover up!"

"My pants are burned!"

"Why you even have a hard on for?! Me?! I mean I'm not that good looking."

"It's been like this the whole tournament, I just ignored it." Sweat dripped down his face.

"I don't know much about men and their organs but isn't it supposed to go down by now?"

"Well everytime this happens to me, it never goes down until Chichi does a thing with her mouth and other stuff with her lady parts."

"I see. I'll try to help you if you promise to teach me super saiyan 3- wait what am I saying?!"

"Woah thanks Caul! It has been bugging me for awhile!"

"S-shut up! I'm only doing this to get stronger." She looked away from him.

"Alright!"

Goku sat down and Caulifla crawled over to him. It was her first time seeing Male genitalia this close. Grabbing his member slowly, she stroked both hands up and down.

"Hot and throbbing.." She said to herself.

"Your hands are soft Caul."

"Shut up! Be quiet while I do this!"

He covered his mouth, making her roll her eyes. She slowly licked the tip and put it in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. Goku tried his best not to make a sound but the pleasure was too intense, he grabbed her head and pushed it down, his member sliding in her mouth. Caulifla moved her head up and down as Goku grunted.

"That's nice Caul."

Goku let off a few shots of cum in her mouth, she swallowed and glared at him.

"There, happy now?"

"Yeah but my thing is still up."

"Dammit Goku..." She sighed.

"Well Chichi puts my thing inside of the hole between her legs and it feels really good."

"You really are a moron if you don't know the name of it."

"Moron?"

"Nevermind."

Caulifla took her pink shirt off and purple pants. Goku looked at her body closely, trying not to pounce onto her. She hovered over his member and started to go down. Goku penetrated her, causing him to grunt and Caulifla to moan out loud.

"Holy crap Goku!" She yelled and grabbed his hair.

"Tight!"

"You are so big...!" She moved her hips up and down.

"Woah!" Goku grabbed her waist and thrust inside of her.

Goku pinned Caulifla to the ground and rammed into her even more. Her moans became screams as they both came towards climax. Goku pulled out and released onto Caulifla's chest as she squirted her juices on to Goku.

"Goku...senpai, may you teach me now?" Her breathing was heavy.

"Yeah..."

Goku looked up and saw Kale with a disgusted look on her face.

"Onee-Chan! You...!" Kale started to power up in anger.

"Kale! It's not like that! Caulifla said in desperation.

Kale went berserk and let off tons of ki blasts.

"Yikes!" Goku flew away


End file.
